


Picture Perfect

by jaccer248



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaccer248/pseuds/jaccer248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fanfiction I have ever wrote, done for the Write Me A Story Challenge...hope its enjoyable. Everlark fluff, Peeta is a famous athlete and Katniss is a fill in model for the day, together they heat up the set...I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters but love them all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

Katniss arrived early at the shoot’s location to ensure that Cinna’s big day would go off without a hitch. She cringed having Effie’s irritating voice ring in her mind about this being a “big, big, big day,” god that woman is annoying thought Katniss. As if calling on the devil himself Katniss heard the shrill screech of Effie come bounding into the room. She looked a fright, her wig askew, make up smudged, panting like a dog trapped in a 90 degree car, “Katniss, Katniss…its, oh god it’s a nightmare, the whole day is ruined…” “What-t, Effie what are you talking about, everything is ready, the wardrobes are here, the photographer en route, the athletes left the hotel 20 minutes ago, models confirmed last night…,” replied Katniss. “That’s the, oh dear lord, what will we do, the models, no model…she can’t, she isn’t coming,” Effie sputtered. “What, which model?!” Effie took a deep breath and tried to speak, “Cl-Clove Blake, you know the one we had to scrounge to find?” “Clove, Clove, oh please don’t tell me she’s the petite dark haired gal that Cinna was very specific about?” Effie grimaced, “Uh..Yes dear that is the one; she apparently got food poisoning last night and is still in the hospital.” Just as panic began to take hold of us, Cinna strolled in looking like he just walked off the runway himself but quickly stopped upon seeing us. “What has got my two lovely lassies looking so stressed upon this fine morning,” he cooed. Effie immediately began to chatter; forcing Katniss to cut her off abruptly with a curt, “Shut it” Effie recoiled and scoffed muttering something about manners as Katniss explained the situation. Knowing that it took weeks to locate Clove due to hear 5’7” frame and long jet-black hair, Cinna knew this was a devastating blow. He had meticulously handpicked every female model to not only fit his new athletic workout/lingerie line but also accentuate the five celebrity athletes he had chosen to represent it. As Cinna, watched Effie and Katniss frantically call all of the local modeling agencies trying to locate a replacement his eyes lingered on Katniss. He had grown very fond of his strong minded, wallflower of an assistant however until this moment he had never noticed just how very beautiful she was, although one would never easily see her beauty by her appearance. Katniss was about 5’6” maybe 5’7”, she has long ebony hair that is always in a braid or thrown up in a messy bun. She never wears make up, instead she wears thick framed black glasses that hide her mercury colored eyes and a scowl that could ward off the nicest of people. As Cinna continues his observation, he hears the commotion of the crew and the models arrive. Katniss immediately rushes forward to address the group sending them to their assigned areas to get started, she then runs up to Cinna. “Effie is still calling to see if we can find a substitute but it’s not looking good, do you want me to try and reschedule?” she asks. Katniss waits for a reply while Cinna slowly skims his eyes over her, from her beat up combat boots to her faded jeans, and baggy green v-neck t-shirt, stopping at her soft pink lips. “Cinna?!” “Hello, Cinna,” Katniss calls. “Hmmm” he replies almost dreamily. “Do you want me to start rescheduling, or should we wait and see if Clove will be up for a late start?” Katniss asks. “How’s your sister?” Cinna inquires. “What, why would you ask that now, we need to make a decision” she says frustratingly the question having caught Katniss off guard. “Is she still on track for medical school?”” Yes, Cinna what are we going to do?” she responds with haste. She seriously wants to beat her head against a wall right now and here he is asking about Prim, what is wrong with him she thinks. “Katniss, I know before you were worried about her getting accepted to medical school because of the cost, is that still a problem?” Oh, my god what is he getting at he knows her family isn’t well off; Cinna is one of the only people that knows the real story of how she grew up in the small town of Seam, having pretty much raised her younger sister after her mother’s breakdown when her father was killed in a mining accident. Katniss was only 11 when it happened but was quickly transported to the life of an adult to not only take care of herself but also her seven-year-old sister and severely depressed mother. Katniss worked hard for four years until her mother slowly recovered to retake her position as head of the house but Katniss had already hardened becoming a very closed off individual showing only love to her precious younger sibling. Now being on her own Katniss started working for Cinna two years ago as a grunt filling coffee orders, running errands, and any other small menial task to earn a solid wage keeping only enough for herself to live and sending the rest home for Prim’s education. Six months ago, Cinna finally talked her into becoming his executive assistant giving her a substantial raise, full control of his calendar, shoots, and life really. She is exceptional at her job even though you would never guess it by her appearance tending to look like a grunge librarian than a high fashion, executive assistant. Katniss shakes her head as though trying to regain her senses and replies calmly even though her insides are screaming, “No we haven’t figured out everything regarding cost. We’re hopeful that with mom’s extra shifts and my new pay to squeak her through with a little help from financial aid.” At this Cinna smiles like a Cheshire cat and Katniss squirms under his gaze, “Cinna what is going on, why are you looking at me like that?” “Tell Effie to call of the search because you my dear are going to take Clove’s place,” he chimes. “WHAT?!” “Cinna are you nuts what are you saying?” she screams. “You are taking her place, you’re the right size, athletic, beautiful, and you can use the $10,000 she was going to get paid,” he says with a grin. “B-bb-but I’m not a model an-and did you just say $10,000?” she replies hopefully. “YES, so I see the athletes have arrived, you’ll do it right?” Cinna places a hand on her back and directs her in the direction of the five good-looking men who just walked through the door. Katniss is still reeling from Cinna’s suggestion and has yet to respond finding her tongue glued to the roof of her mouth. Cinna begins talking to the guys introducing himself and then introduces Katniss explaining that she will be taking Clove’s place to avoid the costly process of rescheduling. At this Katniss tunes back in when she hears the scoff and other obnoxious comments, “I’m not doing a photo shoot with some trashy looking bookworm,” the tall, bulky blond man says. Katniss recognizes him as Cato Sharp a linebacker for the Panem Panthers. The Greek Adonis looking guy, Finnick Odair says, “With a little polishing she could be on fire, but I only do photo shoots with Annie so I’m out.” “I’ll take her,” says the dark, handsome Gale Hawthorne, pitcher for the Panem Pirates. He quirks an eyebrow at Katniss making her shiver shooting a look to Cinna. “Nope some of these shots need to be pretty hot and you could pass for her brother,” Cinna states with a note of distaste. As Cinna surveys the other two men, he quickly shakes his head at the 6’7’’ Thresh Bennet, point guard for Panem’s premier basketball league. He would dwarf Katniss with his immense size, Cinna smiles as his eyes fall onto the last man in front of him and the word “perfect” falls from his mouth. At this he quickly asks, “Are you up for the challenge, she’s not a professional model but her looks deceive,” Cinna states. His Caribbean blue eyes flick over to Katniss who has become very interested in her shoes and says, “I love a challenge.” Peeta Mellark is the star forward for District 12’s premier soccer team and coincidentally the only guy Katniss has ever been a fan girl of is standing in front of her smiling. Katniss’s head whipped up on his response, her eyes wide, and her breath gone. She can feel her whole body flush and immediately turns to run almost taking Cinna out in the process. Cinna latches onto Katniss while all the guys chuckle, making her flush multiply. Cinna abruptly turns around calling out to Portia the head of makeup and wardrobe to fetch them and get them ready. He smiles at them as they turn to head back into the corner, once out of sight he releases Katniss placing his hand on her cheek to face him. “I need you to do this, you need you to do this, you can do this,” Cinna coos. “I-I can’t not only am I not a model I don’t know the first thing about modeling plus look at me, I can’t, “she states. “ Yes you can, you can and will for Prim, I know you Katniss your stronger than any woman I know, you can do this.” “But I’ve seen the outfits and don’t get me wrong their incredible but I’m not sexy, I will look ridiculous. I can’t even wear shorts without feeling embarrassed, not to mention there is no way I can wear those around HIM,” she declares. “Yeah what was that I don’t think I have ever seen you blush? Does someone have a crush?” “NO!, I just, well I-I used to play soccer in high school it was my favorite sport and now I like to watch it and he’s like the best, you know?” “You like him admit it,” Cinna says with glee. “NO, no, no, he’s just, I-I admire his skill it’s a little intimidating,” Katniss says trying to sound aloof. “Uh huh, okay we’ll go with that, so are we good you’ll do this for me and for Prim?” After a few moments of internal debating Katniss reluctantly says, yes-knowing Prim needs this and she will do anything for sister. Cinna hugs her with such a force she almost loses her breath, as Effie comes running over looking like she has run a marathon. “Cinna I can’t find anyone,” she says on the brink of tears. Cinna turns kissing Effie on the cheek and says with authority, “Take a break Effie we got this, your gold.” He takes Katniss’s hand and taking her to Portia quickly explaining what is to take place. An hour later all the models emerge from hair and makeup looking sporty but also sexy followed by the male athletes looking equally as hot. The only one not present yet is Katniss needing extra time being waxed and polished before heading into hair and makeup. Cinna starts pairing up the couples, introducing Glimmer the busty blond to Cato, Finnick being married to a model quickly takes his place next to Annie, while Gale walks over to Madge a beautiful European model, leaving Thresh matched up with Johanna a feisty brunette model who stands at 6’ 3” with heels. Cinna directs them over to the photographer to get a rundown on what is expected of this photo shoot. Cinna turns back looking at Peeta, “thank you for taking this chance even though she’s a novice Katniss is a hard worker and won’t fail us, however I will warn you she’s really shy so this is going to be shall we say difficult.” Peeta only grins at this stating again, how much he loves a challenge. Twenty minutes pass, while Cato and Glimmer are being shot and you can hear the photographer shouting out commands. Even with two very attractive individuals, the poses are somewhat flat. Cato and Glimmer are both so self centered that their fighting for dominance leaving little to no heat. Finnick and Annie are up next their pictures are always beautiful and ooze love. Finnick literally is a Greek god by his looks, his swimming physique is sculpted and hard making even the fussiest of women wanting, maybe even men. His wife is stunning like a walking mermaid, sleek and ethereal in looks she can mesmerize any man, together they are almost heartbreakingly beautiful. However, Cinna wants passion, lust, and uncontrollable desire to promote his new line. As the photo shoot continues the photographer makes every effort to impress getting the desired pictures out of all the couplings but nothing that screams desire, fashion, and sporty altogether. Gale and Madge work well feeding off each other’s differences, him almost a dark demon, and to her heavenly angel. Madge’s pale skin and platinum blond hair contrast extremely well to Gale’s dark locks and olive skin. Their flirtatious banter makes Cinna chuckle and the photographer praise their efforts. Cinna’s laughter is interrupted along with everyone else’s when he hears shouting and turns to see the door leading to hair and makeup open Katniss being shoved out and the door shutting. She stands their glued to the door in this sunset orange lacey sports bra with matching boy shorts accompanied by sheer white thigh high stockings and sleek soccer cleats. Her hair out of its typical braid instead down is luscious, black silky waves, the thick framed glasses are gone and her eyes are fiery from the subtle makeup. She quickly tries to cover herself feeling incredibly vulnerable in her current state. Everyone is silent as they take her in even Cato is speechless, for her small stature she is slim but muscular having curves in all the right places. She truly is breathtaking, Cinna thinks. Before he starts to move towards her Peeta is in route taking off his white robe and placing it on her shoulders. She smiles gratefully while she scrambles into it trying to cover herself while regaining her composure. Peeta smiles at her leaning over by her ear whispering, “You look amazing.” Her whole body quivers and she cannot tell if it’s from the compliment or the low growl he said it in. “T-Thanks,” she says slowly bringing her gaze up to meet his. They stand there for what feels like hours staring into each other’s eyes, when they hear the photographer yell for Johanna and Thresh next they both jump. Peeta slowly reaches down taking Katniss’s hand leading her over to the couch near the refreshments. “Would you like something to drink?” he asks. Unable to form words she simply shakes her head, he smiles at this and asks, “Cat got your tongue, Kat?” She scowls at him, which only makes him laugh, and she thinks she’s never heard a better laugh. “So you do realize you’re wearing my favorite color right, it’s like a double whammy, you’d look fantastic in any color but…well that color is just…Wow,” he says in a sultry tone. She immediately blushes feeling the heat pool in her tummy. Oh, god she thinks how am I going to survive this when he keeps talking like that or looking like for that matter. Her eyes drift over to look at him instantly widening when she realizes how intently he is staring at her, she gulps audibly, which causes him to smirk. She takes a moment to take him in fully. He stands just shy of six foot, broad shoulders, and full chest that taper down to a small waist giving way to thick muscular thighs. He is beautiful really, golden blond hair full of body and curls but his eyes are his crowning glory, deep cerulean blue full of emotion drawing one in like a mirror to another dimension. Suddenly she becomes aware that she has been literally ogling him and slowly tries to reign in thoughts while noticing his amused look. She scowls and her heart flutters as he smiles broadly at her. “Are you going to talk to me or are you mute?” he says smiling. Hard as she tries to keep the smile off her face, the corners of her mouth turn up just enough for him to catch making his smile widen even more. Slowly a conversation brewed and Katniss relaxed some, well in some ways, the more they talked the more her body betrayed her. Every smile, every small touch or brush of their hands had her skin blazing, her stomach feeling like a million butterflies were swirling, and her head spinning. She felt like a middle school girl again all giddy and shy, he was charming, funny, and so sincere. They talked about everything from where they grew up, family, likes, and dislikes. She found herself opening up to him, which is something she just doesn’t do easily. He told her about his abusive mom and how sports were an outlet for him, how he loved his dad but also pitied him for being weak. She told him about her father, how special he was, and how much damage his death did to her mother. How she raised her sister and resents her mother for her own lost childhood. They were so different but so alike finding a kindred harmony that was both healing and exciting. She told him how she watched his games finding him to be a great player admiring his skills, he praised her for her courage to be so strong for her family and survive against so many odds. They both became aware of how very close they were, sitting so close their entire bodies were in contact. The air around them felt like it was charged with an electrical current. Almost like tiny sparks were flashing with every breath. They stared at each other with their noses almost touching, breath mingling, and speaking volumes without uttering a word. She wanted him and every fiber of her being was telling her he wanted her too. Just as they, both started to lean in the photographer hollered for them to come to set causing them to both jump back as if the other was on fire. The giggles that erupted on set were voluminous causing both Katniss and Peeta to blush violently. Cinna smiled coaxing them both up and directing them to the last area of the shoot. Each couple had their own set tailored to the sport of the athlete with small cinematic touches. Peeta’s sport being soccer was in the back of the property where a small meadow was filled with dandelions on one end was a goal the other had a green screen that a stadium would be shown on. As the two approached, the photographer started talking and the reality of what was happening hit Katniss like a brick. She started to shake feeling completely unprepared for this and dreading having to remove Peeta’s robe. How could she do this, she wasn’t a model, hell she wasn’t even very girly. She didn’t know how to be sexy; Peeta sensed her trepidation and gave her hand a squeeze. He leaned over placing his lips right by her ear, his breath hot against her skin and whispered, “you can do this I’ll be with you every step of the way I won’t let you fail.” Shivers ran down her spine and the heat in her stomach reappeared as her eyes drifted up to meet his and what she saw in them made her heart race. His eyes were full of strength, love, and desire she could do this. The photographer quickly set up the first round of photos to be shot instructing them to disrobe and move to the meadow. Katniss tensed gripping the robe, her breathing becoming ragged. Her eyes darted around the space, looking for an exit to run when she felt large, warm hands come around her and grasp the belt of the robe. She flinched but held tight to the broad chest behind her, unable to break away she watched as the hands slowly undid the belt. Her breath hitched as his hands returned taking hold of the robe peeling the silken fabric from her quickly pebbling skin. As the robe fell to the floor, she heard a low gravelly sigh, “you’re beautiful,” he said. She started to shake her head but he grabbed her hips and spun her so fast she nearly fell from his grasp. He held her tightly to him and placed his fingers beneath her chin leisurely tipping her eyes up to meet his, blue eyes enveloped her in a hazy wave of euphoria. “You are more radiant than the sun,” he whispered. She could feel his heated breath on her skin and she reflexively licked her lips taking in a nervous gulp of air. He started to lean in and like an opposite magnet; her body pulled her in just as their lips brushed a bright flash went off. “Love the heat, let’s take it to the box,” chimed the photographer. Both had startled apart at his chatter but still held each other’s gaze. Peeta then slid his hand around Katniss’s wrist and with a firm grip directed her to the meadow in front of the box. “So Katniss I’d like you to stand in front of the goal in a sultry defensive stance and I want Peeta to charge you,” screeched the photographer. “Ummm…excuse me, sir,” croaked Katniss. “What-t do you mean sultry?” “Plutarch is the name darling, just get your booty over there and give me sexy,” he said. Katniss could feel her knees begin to quake and looked to Peeta struggling to comprehend her next move. Peeta’s was watching her intently with a quizzical smirk suddenly he strode forward towards her with purpose, fire flashing in his eyes. She instantly froze as if a deer in headlights, the minute he touched her flames blazed across her skin and her whole body quaked with a delicious shiver. He strode her to the goal dropping his mouth to the outer shell of her ear and spoke in such a low tone that only she could hear. “I’m going to take you down Ms. Everdeen, there is no way you can keep me from taking a shot,” he hissed under his breath. Immediately her head shot up and she scowled at his confidence, “oh I think not Mellark.” “We’ll see…Everdeen, we will see,” he winked as he grabbed the ball and stepped back. She dropped her head some never losing eye contact and proceeded to take on a more defensive stance. She did not know that by doing so even with her small stature her legs looked long and sleek. Her well-rounded ass peaked out just right in her lacy boy shorts and her taught stomach gave way to her perky breasts. Peeta’s mouth went dry as he took her in, all her insecurities seemingly gone with his little challenge thrown. ‘This was going to be fun,’ he thought. He dropped the ball placing at his feet and started to jockey it never breaking eye contact with her. She could feel the heat of his stare and the weight of his dare. As he shifted his weight from one side to the other, she countered matching his moves the rest of the world forgotten. Plutarch rattled off instructions though neither registered his words as they scrimmaged against each other. Once contact was made between them, the fireworks went off. Each touch triggered the ever-growing inferno, their skin covered in a light sheen was glowing with heat yet with each brush of a finger, or bump of a knee goose bumps erupted like a walk on a cold winter night. Katniss made a quick turn pushing her body hard against his chest bending down to grab the ball with her hands, Peeta’s hands gripped her hips hard pressing her body securely to his. Their heads both moved to lock eyes once again as his hands climbed her body to just under the swell of her breasts as Plutarch shouted “Yes!” “Okay let’s take this to the green screen,” he said dismissively. Peeta grinned at Katniss pulling her closer yet, “your pretty good for a girl,” he boldly spoke. Without a second thought, she elbowed him in the ribs, he responded with a deep growl, “Oh damn you’re hot!” Making her stomach clench and moisture pool between her legs, “you’re not too bad yourself,” she whispered biting her lip. He pulled her close, “woman you’ll be the death of me.” She giggled and tugging him over to the green screen. ‘What is this guy doing to me, I never giggle,’ she thought. “So here’s the deal right now the screen is showing a stadium I just want you to two to interact, close shots, lots of intensity,” Plutarch said humming with excitement. Katniss feeling all fuzzy from the prior contact turned and pressed her breasts into Peeta’s bare chest partially wrapping her arm around his neck while her other hand drifted ever so slowly down his torso. He shuddered under her touch his breath hitching. His hands rapidly found purchase on her lower back sitting dangerously close to the curve of her ass. Their eyes fixed on each other with desire and lust boiling just under the surface. Plutarch belted out orders making them turn or adjust a limb here and there to accommodate his lens, he was shouting like an eager schoolboy. Small beads of sweat began to appear on their skin in the afternoon sun and without thinking; Katniss stretched up on her toes and ran her tongue along his jaw. His eyes fluttered shut as his fingers compressed her flesh; she moaned saturating her bottoms even more. She could feel his arousal growing more by the moment and wanted nothing more than to slam his body to the ground and ride him to completion. “Katniss I need you to turn and face me, Peeta place your hands…Yes that’s it right there,” Plutarch said with delight. Peeta’s hands splayed across the smooth olive skin of her stomach. With a mind of their own his hands began to map the contours of her body one sliding down perilously close to the junction of her thighs the other firmly wedged between her breasts. Both were whimpering with glee barely containing the fervor between them. “That’s a wrap people, wow that was, well just whew! I need a drink,” Plutarch stated wiping the sweat from his brow. Soon followed by various wolf whistles and catcalls from the others, “Damn that was hot guys, I need a cold shower,” shouted Finnick. “Cold shower? Are you kidding I need to get laid like now!” Johanna hissed. Thresh gave her a sly smirk saying he was down with that. “Katniss you were wonderful I knew you could do this,” Cinna exclaimed giving her a hug. Peeta and Katniss just awkwardly stood by accepting the many praises noticing everyone’s state as well. All of them seemed to be flushed yet they were standing in the shade. Upon further inspection, one could easily see the half-mast bulges in the guys form fitting boxers and the erect nipples peaking through the girls various tops. Katniss abruptly turned to Peeta with wide eyes, a blush creeping up her body. He responded with the sexiest smirk swiftly crushing her to his chest. “Alright everyone we are done, let’s head out,” Cinna cooed his eyes full of mirth. As everybody, heading back in Katniss began to pull away but Peeta quickly jerked her back spinning her to face him. Before she could utter a word, his lips were on hers as he hoisted her up her legs wrapping tightly around his muscular frame. He marched forward her back colliding with the wall of the building fingers digging into his back, thighs hard-pressed against his sides when one last click was heard, one last flash popped. “Oh god, I really need that drink,” Plutarch whined as he headed inside. After his departure, Katniss and Peeta both started to chuckle but hurriedly returned to kissing. “I still need to score you Everdeen,” Peeta cheekily said. “Game on Mellark,” she retorted. “Game on!”


End file.
